


the beauty of fluff!

by orphan_account



Series: Kang Taehyun Angst/Taegyu [7]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Water Fight, a sprinkle of angst, cameos from ateez and skz, fluffy taegyu, just lots of fluffy taegyu, lots of fluff, taehyun is scared of loud noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sequel to my other work: "the beauty of love"just a fluffy taegyu oneshot with a tiny tiny bit of angstKai had the idea of a water fight, friends come over, chaos ensues!
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Kang Taehyun Angst/Taegyu [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837105
Kudos: 52





	the beauty of fluff!

**Author's Note:**

> sequel!! Idk where i got the idea but I did?

**First:** Taehyun is scared of large sounds and shouts due to an event that happened during the school year. (Basically there was an accident at school and there was a ton of screaming and shouting and Taehyun developed a trauma over that)

The 5 of them are just chilling in Beomgyu and Taehyun’s house when suddenly Kai jumps up.

“WE SHOULD GATHER OUR FRIENDS AND HAVE A WATER FIGHT!” he shrieks. Taehyun practically jumps from his seat and into Beomgyu instinctively at the loud shout and Kai mutters an apology before continuing. “GET YOUR FRIENDS AND TELL THEM TO COME TO THIS HOUSE CUZ THE BACKYARD IS HUGE!!!”

“Why are we doing a water fight again,” Yeonjun mutters as he opens his phone to text his friends. 

“Cause it’s summer and it’s hot and we’re in need of a water fight,” Soobin says. Kai nods, smiling. 

“I don’t have any friends,” Taehyun pouts and Beomgyu laughs at him.

“What do you mean you’re like a social butterfly. You know all of our friends and everyone at school,” he says. Taehyun frowns.

“I don’t have their numbers though,” he argues. Beomgyu sighs and pulls out his phone.

“I’m inviting Changbin, Wooyoung, and San, they’re the only ones available right now,” Yeonjun says. Soobin frowns at his screen.

“Daehwi is available?” he says.

“I’ve got Hyunjin hyung, and Jeongin coming,” Beomgyu says. Kai grins.

“That’s 11 people counting us! That should be enough right?” he says. Everyone nods as Taehyun groans and buries his face into Beomgyu’s neck.

“Whyyyyyy,” he whines. Kai pouts.

“C’mon hyunnnnn it’s not a normal water fight. Your backyard is huge and it’s gonna be a partner thing and yeah,” he says. Taehyun sighs.

“Fine but don’t expect me to be happy about it,” he mutters. Beomgyu just smiles and hugs Taehyun and Soobin coughs.

“Awfully domestic,” he coughs. 

“As if you and Yeonjun hyung don’t cuddle 24/7,” Beomgyu rolls his eyes and Soobin chokes on his water.

“Hey!” he says. Suddenly the doorbell rings and Yeonjun opens it to Wooyoung and San standing there grinning. 

“yOOOOOOO,” San enters with his dolphin screech and Yeonjun sighs to himself as Taehyun shrinks into Beomgyu’s embrace who instinctively covers the younger’s ears.

“Sannie shush! Yeonjun said one of his friends has anxiety from large sounds,” Wooyoung scolds. San immediately shuts up and apologizes, which leads to Yeonjun laughing at him.

“It’s fine, we can’t avoid everything,” Then he turns around to Changbin sprinting in with Hyunjin and Jeongin right behind him.

“We’re ready to fight!” Jeongin smiles. 

“We’re waiting for 1 more person,” Soobin says.

“I’m right hereeeeee!” Daehwi enters with a dramatic pose, sending the rest into laughter. 

“You should take Hyunjin’s spot as drama king,” Soobin snickers.

“nO I AM THE MOST DRAMATIC!” Hyunjin booms, striking an even more dramatic pose. 

“Tone it down would you?” Beomgyu huffs, still covering Taehyun’s ears.

“Is he the friend that gets anxiety from large noises?” Changbin asks. 

“Yeah, but it’s okay when we’re outside, right?” Kai asks. Taehyun nods and Wooyoung cooes at him.

“He’s so cute,” he squeals. “Seonghwa hyung would be fussing over him so much,” 

“Too bad he’s mine,” Beomgyu pouts. 

“You’re such a sap gyu,” Jeongin snickers. Beomgyu just smiles and then Kai yanks on his arm, causing him to shriek.

“C’monnn let’s go outside!!!!”

  
  


________________________

They’ve split into partners, Yeonjun and Changbin, Wooyoung and San, Soobin and Hyungjin, Jeongin and Daehwi, Beomgyu and Taehyun, and then Kai protested he didn’t need a partner so he didn’t get one. Each group has water guns and there’s baskets of water balloons hidden around the backyard.

“READY GOOOOO!!!” Kai screeches and then it’s almost immediate chaos. There’s screeching and the sound of water hitting clothes and squeals of laughter. Beomgyu drags Taehyun here and there, hiding behind trees and then climbing up walls. 

“Hyung slow downn!!” Taehyun shrieks as Beomgyu runs while dragging him.

“Nuh uh!” Beomgyu grins, then skids to a stop in a corner that’s covered up by a tree. Taehyun lets out an ‘umph’ sound as he crashed into Beomgyu’s back.

“Why did I agree to this again?” he mutters. Beomgyu laughs, his hand still tightly held by Taehyun.

“Because it’s fun,” Beomgyu grins. Taehyun pouts and then shrieks as water flies right past him and he slips behind Beomgyu, who ruffles Taehyun’s hair and then raises his gun. Taehyun jumps onto Beomgyu’s back, who grins evilly and then shoots of running, Taehyun squealing with laughter and using both his and Beomgyu’s gun to shoot people while passing by. 

“WAIT HEY no fair!” Kai shouts. “I never said carrying was allowed!”

“You never said it wasn’t!” Beomgyu yells back then laughs as Taehyun shoots Kai, who shrieks and runs away. 

“Hyung hyung! Yeonjun hyung and Soobin hyung are over there!” Taehyun yells, pointing to the a bush around the corner of the backyard. Beomgyu walks over there and just as Taehyun said, Yeonjun and Soobin are there. But not fighting like they’re supposed to. Kissing.

“What the fuck?!” Beomgyu shrieks, almost dropping Taehyun, who jumps in shock and then shrieks, jumping off of Beomgyu to look closer. Yeonjun and Soobin spring apart out of shock and then blush madly.

“What’s going on?” Changbin appears along with Hyunjin and Beomgyu just stares.

“They were kissing!” Taehyun shrieks. Suddenly everyone is crowding Yeonjun and Soobin and Beomgyu takes the chance to hurl the whole basket of water balloons at them and then run off while tightly clasping Taehyun’s hand. 

“YAH CHOI BEOMGYU!” Jeongin’s shrill voice pierces through the air and Beomgyu laughs delightfully before running into the house and then skidding into his and Taehyun’s shared room. Locking the door, he leans against the door with Taehyun right next to him. 

“You know they could actually kill you,” Taehyun whispers. Beomgyu looks at Taehyun and then just smiles.

“I know, but they wouldn’t dare,” he grins. Taehyun sighs, then hugs Beomgyu.

“You’re such a crackhead but I love you all the same,” he says. Beomgyu reaches a hand to cup Taehyun’s face and then plants a kiss on the younger’s lips.

“Aww love you too hyunnie,” he says. “We should probably wash up,”

“Yeah, we’re getting the floor wet,” Taehyun giggles.

Skip to 30 minutes later and they’re all washed up and cuddling on the bed when there’s a bang on the door. Taehyun shrieks and Beomgyu’s hands fly up to cover the younger’s ears as the banging ensues.

“YAH CHOI BEOMGYU OPEN UP!!” Soobin’s voice comes through loudly and Beomgyu almost bursts the moment he sees tears forming at the corners of Taehyun’s tightly squeezed shut eyes. He stands up with Taehyun holding tightly to him, his hands still tight over his boyfriend’s ears. Angrily opening the door, it flings open to an angry Soobin, but the angry expression melts into shock and then realization as he looks at Beomgyu’s furious expression and the tears slowly rolling down Taehyun’s face.

“Oh my god,” he mutters. “Shit, hyunnie, oh my god I am so sorry,” Soobin panics, hands coming to wipe the tears of Taehyun’s face. The rest appear and their at first angry expressions melt into sadness as they see Taehyun flinching away from Soobin. Beomgyu turns and wipes the tears instead and looks of relief wash over them as Taehyun leans into Beomgyu’s touch. 

“It’s alright hyun, Soobin hyung isn’t going to hurt you,” Beomgyu whispers, kissing the top of Taehyun’s head. Taehyun nods slightly and lets Soobin hug him. 

“Were they actually kissing though?” Hyunjin asks. Beomgyu grins and Yeonjun whacks him but not before Beomgyu can say,

“Yeah they were,”

__________________________

A day and night later, Beomgyu wakes up to the morning sun shining on him and his boyfriend cuddled up with him. Smiling fondly, he sits up slightly and Taehyun whines and his arms tighten around Beomgyu’s torso. Beomgyu leans down and presses a kiss to Taehyun’s nose and Taehyun scrunches his nose while opening his eyes.

“Gyu?” Taehyun mutters. Beomgyu giggles softly and lifts his boyfriend into his lap. Taehyun looks up expectantly, almost begging for a kiss with his eyes. Beomgyu does just that and locks their lips. 

With the sun shining down on them, waking up to each other, morning kisses, morning cuddles, Beomgyu doesn’t know what he would do without Taehyun. Taehyun’s arms are wrapped around him and head resting on his shoulder, Beomgyu can’t not coo at how adorable his boyfriend is and nuzzles his cheek into Taehyun’s hair.

“Hey bin why can’t we be like that,”

“Are you comparing us to them? They’ve been dating for like a year and they’re the most disgustingly cute couple ever but like let them be they’re too adorable, nO don’t open the door anymore than you already have!” Taehyun giggles against Beomgyu’s chest as they listen to Yeonbin arguing and then finally the door opens, revealing an exasperated Kai and Yeonbin still bickering in the background.

“Oh my god can I take a polaroid picture this is too cute,” Kai grins. Their wall has steadily filled with polaroids of the two, from them crying together to them making up after fighting to them just laughing and having a good time, a quarter of the clips on the lights are already filled.

“Sure,” Beomgyu mutters. There’s the snap of a camera and then the whirring of the printing of the photo. After the photo is taken Taehyun moves out of Beomgyu’s embrace and takes the photo, clipping it up onto the wall.

“One day this whole wall be filled with memories,” he whispers. Beomgyu comes up behind him, arms sneaking around Taehyun’s waist and head resting on the younger’s shoulder.

“Yeah, and that day we’ll add more fairy lights for more memories,” he says. Taehyun smiles at that. And then he realized something.

He realized he doesn’t need all the money he’s earning just through interning at Beomgyu’s company, he doesn’t need all the attention he gets for his looks, he doesn’t need all of that.  _ All I need is Beomgyu. All I need is my boyfriend to be right next to me then I’ll be okay. I’ll be happy and happiness is golden.  _

__ “I love you,” Taehyun whispers. Beomgyu seems startled at the sudden confession that he doesn’t hear often from Taehyun, but smiles.

“I love you too,”

The fond smiles from their friends and then the sun smiling down at them, there’s nothing more that they could ask for in that moment. 

“From the sun, to the moon, to the stars, I’d always choose you. Offer me a million dollars but I’d still choose you. Always you,” Beomgyu mutters. Taehyun smiles, eyes gazing over the memories hung upon the walls.

“Always you,” he repeats softly. “Always,”

**Author's Note:**

> the end!! 
> 
> requests for oneshots are open! I don't usually do this stuff but whatever I need something to do.
> 
> Stay healthyyyy uwu <3


End file.
